


Mischief

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alley Sex, Attempted Lecture, Author has a rain fetish, Carrying, Classroom, F/M, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: His attempts to deliver a lecture are being tested by her constant distractions...Part of #ByletheaWeek2020. Day 3 - Teaching Class.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Bylethea Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849879
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Already on Day 3, and MAN I was eager for this one. Once again a last warning for anyone coming in via twitter - my stuff is very NSFW, so read at your own discretion. Enjoy :)

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“-And with the battle’s conclusion came the dissolvement of the rebellion. Now if you turn to page-”

Dorothea slumped back in her seat near the back of the class as Byleth’s lecture droned on. She heard the flickering torches over the monotone drone of rain outside as another day of classes trailed away at a snail’s pace. The most she could do was cradle her chin in her hand and try to resist the urge to snooze. A feat that she’d at least beaten Linhardt and Caspar in.

Though only just.

Ordinarily, she’d be all over what her professor was saying, if not all over the man himself. But today she just didn’t have the mindset to absorb knowledge on a bygone footnote of Fodhlan’s history. This wasn’t even anything connected to the primary wars - just a minor uprising in the Holy Kingdom that had been quashed after a mere two months' time.

She shifted back in her seat and mulled how best to amuse herself. The classroom was darker than usual thanks to the rain outside, so at the very least she was cast in a cloak of shadows. Yet she had no doubt that her professor could see even her in the very back, behind the vacant seat where Bernadetta would be sitting if she left her room. She crossed her leg beneath the table as she pondered for some way to keep herself focused. _‘Think Dorothea - there has to be some way to...oh wait. Oooh, that could do~’_ she suddenly smirked.

Byleth’s eye wandered over to where his favorite student was sitting - past the ever-studious Edelgard and beyond where Bernadetta would have been till he saw the outline of Dorothea. She looked as ravishing as ever, though the look of boredom on her face was ill-suited for one that usually absorbed his lectures as easily and readily as she did his seed. He was ready to turn to the other side of the hall when he noticed something about the bored girl - her mouth was open. It was quite clear there wasn’t anything between her lips - not but her tongue as it lightly bulged against her cheek in a _very_ reminiscent manner.

The professor blinked before proceeding with his lecture. He and Dorothea hadn’t had time to be intimate - not in the whole month in fact. Seteth had been getting a little nosy as of late and had necessitated that he distance himself from any ‘private’ lectures with his student-turned-lover. It was likely she didn’t know the reason, only that he suddenly stopped seeking her out for pleasure. He still kept appearances and even stole fleeting moments with her for all-too-brief makeouts or frisking. It was maddening to stay away.

A trait they both shared.

 _‘He must’ve seen that,’_ Dorothea mused as she tapped her quill against the paper. A flurry of gashes had somehow morphed into a rather respectable pointillism of the grounds of Garreg Mach -a testament to her utter boredom on this dreary lecture day. She kept replicating the act of pushing and relaxing her tongue against the walls of her cheek as she wrote a few customary lines around parts of Byleth’s lecture. Her faux-boredom dragged on for some time until she was sure he’d seen her at least a few times now. Each one left his gaze lingering a little longer on her lascivious mock-up. She even let her tongue hang out of her mouth a few times as she wiggled the tip, exactly as she’d do on a certain shaft.

Still, there were only so many times you could emulate the act of fellatio before you started getting a hankering for the real deal. And Dorothea had been left quite frustrated as of late by her professor-lover’s lack of respect for her feminine needs. _‘I think it’s time to remind you what your missing, professor,’_ she smirked.

“Now, after the trade dispute ended in a failed assassination attempt, the two diplomats escaped to a nearby forest and inadvertently saved a local from the occupying forces.”

Byleth’s eyes glazed over as he read out a frankly convoluted piece of Alliance history that he was more than convinced was false. _‘How else does a little boy destroy an entire fortress with just a runaway horse?’_ he scoffed. Yet it was on the curriculum, and so it would be done. On a whim, he glanced over at Dorothea and nearly sighed with relief at how normal she now looked. No more devious antics - merely her flicking her hair back. He was ready to move on when he noticed something. Something _lewd_.

Her hand was cupped over - not quite a fist, but like she was grasping something unseen between her palm. Something that she brought to her mouth and made play at kissing. Something like the candle sitting on her desk, but thicker. Bigger. And something that she felt the need to pump her hand against as she shook her fist up and down in the air.

The professor resisted the urge to lick his lips and press his legs together. His armor usually did more than a fair job of concealing any such unfortunate arousals...but he wasn’t wearing it today, only his officer’s uniform that had been neatly pressed on his desk with yet another note from Seteth about keeping up appearances. _‘The man must be blind if he calls my attire out of order, but allows Manuela’s...dress,’_ he shook his head and nudged closer to his lectern.

“The assassination attempt necessitated moving the dignitary back to her providence and to a hidden retreat, with one of the knights now serving as her personal bodyguard.”

Dorothea smirked as he moved behind the podium up front. The long, open scrolls hanging off the edge would conceal his trousers, which certainly suited her just and her wicked deeds just fine.

She bristled as Caspar jerked awake on the opposite side of the table. Her eyes caught the small stick of wood before it disappeared into the darkness. A quick gaze back to the professor let her see his hand as it calmly lowered back onto the podium in time to turn the page.

Dorothea swallowed, rightfully nervous now. She’d yet to feel the sting of Byleth’s ‘motivation’ sticks that he reserved for inattentive students - a faction she found herself nearing with every passing moment. The thought left her nervous...but also quite eager at the sheer taboo of it all.

She relished it, really. The excitement at riling him so - the taboo of sharing a direct communique with her professor amid his lecture. In truth, she’d oft dreamed of sneaking beneath his desk and servicing him as he sat there, in the middle of class no less. The thought of such always left her needing a fresh, dry pair of smallclothes. And yet, she was hardly sneaky or lucky enough to slip through the gaps of darkness and hide beneath his desk, so pantomiming the acts of sex would have to suffice.

Byleth kept his head down and focused on the history book and the absurd tale it dared to spew. Admittedly, it was actually growing on him the longer he was forced to endure it, and could actually start to see some of the merits behind its inclusion. Not all, but some at least. Still, he skipped past quite a few pages and would reserve the war tales for another, more exciting lecture.

“With the Count dead, the Knight was granted an honorary title at the head of his Order’s council, despite lacking the appropriate rank.”

The professor repeated every word on the pages - the very same pages his students were forced to read as well for the inevitable test. In truth he had no interest in bloating an entire exam on this single period of time. _‘Perhaps something innocuous, like the tale during the opera the Knight and the Chancellor attended,’_ he mused before looking over his class again.

Caspar looked ready to pass out despite being hit with a motivation stick, Edelgard had opened a new notebook and was already well into it with her dictation of his lecture. Hubert merely sat there, arms steepled as he stared into the Professor’s soul. And Bernadetta was absent - all things normal. There was one other student, but he elected to ignore her mischief and give the other side of the room some attention as well

Off to the other half, Linhardt was sleeping, as usual, and Petra was fidgeting as she crossed out another line of broken notes. _‘I don’t blame you Petra - these old names aren’t sitting right with me either,_ ’ he mused. Ferdinand von Aegir kept his notes as well, though Byleth could also see long annotations filled with the phrase ‘von Aegir’. Again, all normal.

The professor mulled his options before reluctantly completing his due diligence and checking his very last student. He hesitated before glancing over...and nearly sighed in relief at her looking off to the side with a pensive gaze.

Once again- normal.

Dorothea glanced his way and turned back to face him. A devious grin spread across her lips, one that left him nudging even closer against his cluttered lectern. He watched as her finger flicked up against her lips before she swiftly dragged it down against her shirt collar until a tiny flicker of pink appeared on her skin...and popped out. She winked at him before replacing her shirt back up and obscuring her hard nipple from view.

Byleth growled and masked it as a cough before his other students could raise concern. He merely turned the page before he quickly flicked a nubbed stick at Linhardt’s head to wake the lazy boy up for a part that he would _definitely_ put on the test. The rote tale told to the conflicted knight by the Chancellor passed through his stoic lips as he internally fumed.

She was going to pay - as soon as the rest of time had passed and the students would be released for dinner, there would be a reckoning. Hang what that stuffy Seteth said or did. He just had to be patient as Dorothea positioned an unlit candle in front of her and pushed her head up and down above it, eyes still locked on him between her hair and hat brim.

Three more hours to go.

* * *

“Ngh!”

Dorothea gasped in the rain’s chill as he pushed her back against the wall of the dormitory. Byleth’s hands grabbed her shoulders as he hoisted her up with ease before pushing her down on his rock-hard cock. Her hips quivered from the act as she felt the familiar sensation sliding in and pushing her walls apart. “P-Professo-omph~”

Byleth covered her lips with his as he began to thrust in her tight pussy. Her legs quickly wrapped around his back as she reached around and grabbed his neck for support.

A light dinner was all she’d needed before she slipped out of the dining hall and back to her dorm. But as she passed near Byleth’s room, she’d been pulled into the alley by her very assertive, _very_ frustrated teacher-turned-lover and his raging arousal.

He didn’t let up on her, not even for a second. Byleth’s rapid thrusts filled her twat as lascivious slurps and slaps echoed around them before being lost in the patter of a warm summer’s rain. Her breasts pushed against his chest as he leaned in to keep attacking her lips until they were sore. The occasional roar of thunder masked her gasps and moans as the fucked far from the sight of any torches or flashing lightning.

Her nails dug under his collar and rapped against his bare shoulders. Thigh-high boots squeezed his back as he pushed his dick deeper and deeper into her sopping wet twat. Her once-kept hair became disheveled and wet as the rain mixed with her sweat until matted clumps clung to her face. At some point, her cap became dislodged and pinned between the back of her head and the stone wall

And still, they went on.

“ _Mmph. Mmmph Mph-hoooo, O-Ohessuuur~”_

Dorothea’s eyes rolled back as the first orgasm oh her long, _frustrating_ month finally tore out of her mouth and down his throat. Her tight pussy walls clamped over his cock, but were little more than a nuisance as he churned her velvet folds. Whatever tension he felt on his loins wouldn’t be enough to make him succumb - not yet.

They still had a good hour or so before dinner would let out, especially given the nuisance of this light storm hanging over the Monastery. An hour before she’d have to limp to the showers with the full brunt of a fortnight’s passion churning in her womb. As would become normal. Mercifully so.

_Quiz Time_


End file.
